Lily's Eyes
by LuckOfLuck
Summary: Harry sees his baby daughter Lily for the first time, and is enamored with her. *I know it's not the best name for a story, but bear with me!


**A/N: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, alas, I wish I did, but I don't, and I don't claim to! **

Harry looked at Ginny as she slept. Beautiful, funny, sarcastic Ginny who had been inexplicably, irrevocably in love with him for years before he'd stopped being oblivious and realized just how much he needed her and just how much better she deserved.

But nonetheless, through it all, through the sleepless nights and the Death Eaters and the rows, the countless rows, she'd never once stopped loving him. And he'd never stopped loving her.

And now, here he was, looking at her sleep, beautiful and exhausted, fully exhausted, by the day's events. As of barely twenty minutes ago, he had three children. Ginny had just given birth to their third child, their beautiful, beautiful baby girl. Lily.

James and Al were outside in the waiting room with little Rose, Ron and Hermione, who was about ready to give birth, herself. She was a week shy of nine months pregnant.

The rest of the family was there, as well. Bill, Fleur, Louis, Dominique, and Victoire. Teddy and Andromeda. Audrey, Percy, and Lucy. George, Angelina, Fred, and little Roxanne. Molly and Arthur.

Charlie was away with the dragons, but he was always away with the dragons.

But for now, Harry was alone with the peaceful bliss of the sound of Ginny breathing, and the small, sweet, curious coos from the bassinet at the side of her bed.

Harry walked over to the bassinet and peered inside. Between the family and the Healers and Ginny and the blood, all the blood, Harry hadn't really gotten a good look at his daughter. He still couldn't believe he had a daughter. The word was foreign and strange on his tongue, his teeth tripping over the exotic, magnificent new word. Daughter.

Harry looked at her and she looked back and he almost cried right then and there. It was as if he was seeing, truly, truly seeing, for the very first time. Like the veil had been lifted and everything was new and fresh and clear. Like all the world was crisp and vibrant and one look at his new baby daughter told him that this was by no means her first time on this earth.

Harry took his daughter into his arms, gingerly, gingerly holding her, cradling her. His hand brushed the coppery fuzz on her head. Her wide, infinitely perceiving eyes stared into his as if to say, "It's okay to be scared, Dad. But I'm going to be okay, so don't you worry. I'm smarter than you think."

Harry stared into those eyes and felt as though he were falling through them, like pretending anything was pointless because those eyes could see right past any feigned emotion, any façade. And at that moment, he knew. He knew this was his daughter and nothing could ever, ever change that. He knew that he and this little baby girl in his arms had something much, much stronger than Priori Incantatem.

"How old is your soul?" Harry whispered softly. "What secrets do you hold, hm? You are wise, Lily, so wise. Who are you, really?"

But the baby just stared at him, staring with those eyes.

Harry nearly dropped his daughter as Ginny's voice pierced the air.

"She is, isn't she?" Ginny said quietly, her eyes still closed, a ghost of a smile playing across her lips.

"Ginny! Merlin, I thought you were sleeping," said Harry, his muscles relaxing.

"I know," Ginny said. "But I wasn't. I heard what you said."

"She just seems so…" Harry searched for the right word, but it was evasive and he couldn't find it.

"Wise," Ginny finished. "She seems so old."

"It's unnerving," Harry said. "She seems to know us already."

"I think she was meant be our daughter." Ginny smiled. "I think we needed her and she chose us."

"She's going to give those brothers one hell of a time," Harry smiled back at Ginny.

"James better watch out." Ginny sighed, grinning. "Al puts up with him well enough, but I have a feeling Lily will have no patience for him."

"She'll prank him back twice as mercilessly," Harry agreed, laughing.

"And poor James will have no idea what hit him," Ginny said, her voice laced with mirth.

"Ginny?" Harry said, after a moment.

"Yeah?" Ginny replied.

"We're not letting her around boys until she's thirty," Harry said.

And it was at that moment Lily decided to cry and Harry and Ginny broke into breathless laughter.

"Maybe not as old and wise as I thought she was," said Harry.

"Or maybe older and wiser than we'll ever know," Ginny said, taking Lily from him and rocking her.

**A/N: I didn't mention Molly II because I always imagined her to be two or three years younger than Lily. I'm not sure if this is official or is Molly II's age has ever been released, but I never found anything on it, so for the purposes of the story, that's why she's not mentioned :)**


End file.
